Amidst the Starless Night
by Sapphire Snowflake
Summary: There were once two people linked by their past who have found everlasting love. Yet, unknown to them, this everlasting love was accompanied by an unending pain... of being in love.SXS
1. Chapter 1

**Echoes amidst the Starless Night**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Prologue**

It was a part of a song, in some shows that you watch, in horror stories, in fairy tales and such. Still, no one knew about it. Everyone has long forgotten the sad love story behind the reason why…

… a wolf cries to the full moon.

True love, as they say, can be found once in a blue moon. It was so rare that even diamonds would look like pebbles amidst its presence. Everyone seeks of it, but few were able to find it.

Then, there were once two young individuals who have found this little treasure without even searching for it. They are very lucky indeed. Yet, pleasure always comes with pressure. The word happiness would never exist if sorrow is absent… and so does love and pain.

And so once upon a time, when these two young people found everlasting love, they also had found an unending pain…

… of being in love.

Have you ever wondered why a wolf cries to the full moon?

- - - -

A/N: This is very short… and weird. I'm feeling weird today. Haha. Sorry for the grammatical errors. For those who might think that this is stupid, well, I apologize as early as now. But you'll see… this will turn out as a good story. I promise!!!

And also, this story is very essential to "The Unfinished Entry". I won't tell you why though. Haha evil laugh So, I would update this more often than the other one. But no worries!!! I promise at least twice a week update for this and once a month for TUE **unless **my teachers feel a bit evil and drown us poor students with homeworks. T-T

And by the way, could you suggest a better title for this story? Or is the title okay? Anyways…

Read and review guys!

Thanks!

Sapphire Snowflake


	2. Chapter 1: wishes

**Amidst the Starless Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**A/N: Is there really a word starless? And sorry for the grammatical errors blah  
**

**Chapter 1 : Wishes**

Sakura looked at the mansion before her.

It was a huge mansion situated in the middle of a wide garden. Its walls were made of wood and stones altogether, painted in white to give that clean look. The roof and the windowsill were light blue in color. The house gave an impression of the sky during a fair day.

The garden around it was covered with bushes unfamiliar to Sakura. This thing was quite surprising since Sakura was known to be an expert when it comes to plants. On the left side, not far from the gates of their new home were roses of different colors. Her eyes were suddenly filled with excitement and anticipation at the sight of those lovely blooms.

Yet, there's still something inside her that made her hesitate to go inside; probably because of fear of the thought of living in a new environment and atmosphere. Well, that thing's the usual problem when moving to other places.

Her mother, Nadeshiko seemed to notice the lack of interest of Sakura towards the new place.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything would be fine. You would soon enjoy this place, I am sure of it. You could explore around after you've unpacked your bags if you like."

Nadeshiko smiled as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder before she proceeded to go inside their new home.

Sakura smiled. She was sure that she would do fine here, after what her mother had said.

"Arigato kaa-san!" And she went upstairs to find her room.

- - - -

"_They're here. She's here."_

- - - -

"They've really prepared this place." Sakura exclaimed in an astounded voice as she reached the second floor.

She walked through the aisles of the second floor. Everything there was arranged and cleaned. There were wooden stands here and there, each holding a vase with flowers of different colors. They gave life to the barren area.

The walls were hazel brown in color, providing it with a natural hue. Paintings were hung on it, decorating the once bare walls. Aside from the wonderful paintings made by artists that Sakura recognized to be a friend of theirs, there were also pictures and portraits of their family in their generation. Once in a while, she would stop to look at some of them.

"Oh, that was me and Kaa-san when I was celebrating my birthday back in Carnation Village." she recalled as she saw a picture of her in a pink frilly dress on her mother's lap who was wearing a blue dress.

At the thought of their old place, Carnation Village, she remembered the things that had happened before they went here.

- - - -

"_The place will be very nice for us to live in. Don't worry Sakura, you'll find that place wonderful. I am sure you would find the woods there much more fun to explore than those here." Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father told her a week before there departure to the Crescent Valley; their new home according to their parents._

"_Yes father." Sakura meekly replied as she silently went out of her father's study. She didn't like the idea of moving to a new house because for her, that would seem like leaving the old yet wonderful memories she had made with her friends in Carnation Village. Yet, she didn't want to disappoint her parents so she had reluctantly agreed to what they want._

_Lying on her bed, facedown, she muffled the frustrated r she was caging inside her at the thought of leaving her dear friends in Carnation Valley._

"_To-tomoyo!" she sobbed. The said girl was in a nearby village at that moment because she had to participate in a dress-making convention at that time._

_After a few hours of thinking incoherent thoughts, it finally dawned to her to write a letter to Tomoyo to tell her about her departure. It would not be very good if she wouldn't Sakura at home when she came back._

_It was a very long letter with only a single thought inside: that Sakura wasn't happy to leave. Rereading her letter aloud many times, Sakura then dropped it in the post box for delivery._

_It was not long until Tomoyo replied. Her letter was not as long as Sakura's, yet, it was full of messages for Sakura like,_

"_Don't worry, I will visit you soon there." and,_

"_You'll do fine, Sakura."_

_But the funniest thing (for Sakura that is…) that she included in her letter was, _

"_Try to find your prince charming there, okay? So you don't get lonely whenever I'm not around…"_

_- - - -_

Sakura chuckled softly as she remembered that line in Tomoyo's letter. For Sakura, the idea was far fetched.

"Prince charming, eh?" she mumbled happily as she rushed towards her room, deciding to write Tomoyo a letter about her first day in Crescent Valley.

Too excited was she to write a letter that she had not noticed a picture of an old man that was apparently out of place in the line of the pictures and portraits.

- - - -

"Li-sama, your mother is calling you." A man in his forties stood behind Syaoran. He was wearing a long sleeved top with a vest above it. He was also wearing black slacks that seemed to be longer than the usual one.

"Just a few more minutes, Wei. A few more." Syaoran lay on his back.

"Hai. I will go back to the mansion now."

The chestnut-haired man looked at the retreating back of their most trusted butler. Heaving a sigh, he leaned back to the soft grass and looked far above him. Stars twinkled brightly above him.

His amber eyes focused on a blue star above. Various thoughts and emotions stirred inside him as he contemplated once more about life, his life to be exact.

"Hmm… Leader of the Li clan, eh? I was just as useless as before.

"No meaning and purpose on Earth." he snorted; closing his eyes on the thought.

He grazed his eyes once again towards the horizon. Then, something caught his eyes.

"A shooting star!" he exclaimed, sitting swiftly because of the surprise. Closing his eyes, he mumbled to himself,

"I wish for happiness and contentment."

As soon as he finished his wish, he scolded himself for being such a child. Standing and brushing of the dirt that had stuck to his pants, he headed towards their mansion.

- - - -

Sakura looked above the sky from her veranda. Her room was marvelous and very beautiful. And in her delight, it also has a veranda overlooking the vast woods. T created a beautiful landscape.

"There are so many stars tonight." she said; full of wonder. And then, in a blink of her eyes, a shooting star appeared.

"Shooting star!"

Closing her eyes swiftly, she thought of a wish before the shooting star vanished from the horizon.

"I wish I would be happy here in our new home."

- - - -

"_Don't worry, your wish is my command."_ he chuckled darkly.

"_Welcome to… paradise?"_

- - - -

It was a common belief that shooting stars grant people's wishes. They even called shooting star as wishing stars.

In scientific terms, shooting stars are meteors or meteorites entering the Earth's atmosphere. Because of the protection the atmosphere provided for Earth, they burn as they entered Earth. This is why they seemed to glow to the naked eye.

But why did the belief of wishing stars exists?

Maybe because there appearance was very seldom, that it makes the granting of our wishes more challenging. Or maybe, it existed way back from our ancestors; they thought of shooting stars as good omens from the gods in the sky.

Whatever its origin is, one cannot deny that there came a time when you believed that shooting stars do make our wishes come true.

Just like Syaoran and Sakura. Who knows, maybe their wish would really come true.

- - - -

A/N: I am sooooooo stupid! Imagine, I even went home just to type this chapter and then, and then, I forgot my draft!!! So here I was, staring on the laptop's screen and trying to rip my brain inside and out to look for the things written in it.

Unfortunately, I've forgotten it already. Short-term memory for these things…

So, the whole chapter was waaaaaaaaay different from my draft.

**MY FILIPINO A/N **slash** RANTS **slash** REKLAMO **slash** PANAWAGAN **slash** SAMA NG LOOB**

Ay, oo nga pala. Para sa mga Pinoy diyan na nanonood ng Naruto at mahal na mahal si Uchiha Sasuke, napanood niyo na ba iyong trailer nung muvee nila at (Syempre, asterisks lang dahil baka may magalit sa akin.)? ing hell! Anong klase un! Icosplay ba naman si Sasuke! The nerve of that guy! Wala pa nga siya sa toe nails ni Sasuke e. Never will I watch that film. I would rather have 10 long tests in our subjects than watch him degrade Sasuke.

Fine, sorry sa mga fans nila. Pero, isa rin akong fan! You must understand how I feel. Mahirap kayang makitang may gumagaya sa minamahal mong star/ anime character. You'll feel hurt and sad and degraded and, and …

Okay, okay… I'll stop ranting already.

**END OF MY FILIPINO A/N **slash** RANTS **slash** REKLAMO **slash** PANAWAGAN **slash** SAMA NG LOOB**

Anyways, read and review!

Love,

Sapphire Snowflake


End file.
